Dragon Ball Omniverse Super Saiyan 4 Saga
Super Saiyan 4 Saga After Mira's Return After returnin back, Sphjinx, Capepren, and Trunks got some rest. "Ah... Feels good getting some rest." "Sphjinx?" "Yeah Ieesta?" "Breakfast is ready." "You fixed breakfast?" "Yes." "You didn't have to, you're not a slave anymore. You're free to do whatever you want." "I am?" "Yes. I'm not your master. I could've fixed breakfast." "Well, you looked tired when you came in last night." "I was, but that wouldn't have stopped me." "It wouldn't have?" "No. Listen I've died before." "You did?" "Yeah, I was killed. But I came back to life, went Super Saiyan 3 and killed the person that killed me." "Were your kids born?" "Madison was. She was 1 year old. Robyn wasn't born until 3 years later." "Wow." Meanwhile, in Universe 11. "Ah, prince Arcticon! What are you doing here?" "Who's emperor?" "Uhhh, Demithies." "Ohhh, my fathers royal adviser?" "Y-yes. After Zifren and your father being killed by someone, along with you being banished..." "He was the only worthy being?" "Yes." "Hmp, can I speak to him?" "I..." "I'll take that as a yes." Arcticon walks into the throne room. "Prince Arcticon, you're banished." "I know that. I saw who killed my father." "Y-you did?" "Yes." "Who was it? We'll punish them to a sentence of death." "Me." "Wha-" Just then Arcticon blasts Demithies with five death beams. "Argh... W-why?" "Because i'm the heir." "What will you do with an entire empire? Argh... Lowlife scum." "Heh... I'm going to change it's ways." "What do you mean?" "As in, it will no longer be an empire of death and sorrow. We'll be the golden light in the face of darkness." "You are going to destroy an empire of great power!" "Maybe I don't want a wide spread empire." "What?" "I'm going to return planets to their rightful owners, The people on those planets." "I'm telling you don't-" Arcticon blasts him in the head with a death beam and kills him instantly. Arcticon gathers his new army to make an announcement. "As of today, the Empire of Lord Arcticool becomes the Empire of the Golden Light! We we'll shine light in the middle of darkness and protect the peace of the multiverse!" Mira shows up After making himself the leader of his fathers empire, Arcticon decided to return to Conton city for a few days. "Arcticon!" "Hi Robyn." "Arcticon you're back?" "Yeah, and i'm officially the emperor of my fathers empire." "That's awesome! Now, Arcticon, we need to talk." "Okay." They go inside of the time nest. "Sphjinx, what is it?" "Mira's back." "What?" Sphjinx explains it to Arcticon. "Wow, I never would have thought. So you fought this Mira guy in the past?" "Yes, and I destroyed him." "Hmmm..." Just then, an explosion was heard. "What the hell was that?" "It must be him!" They go outside. "Ah... Sphjinx, you're finally out." "What do you want?!" "A fight! I've gained more strength since last time!" "Yes, he did! He can finally destroy you! Hahahaha!" "Alright let's go! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sphjinx goes full power Super Saiyan 3. "If you insist. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Mira goes full power. "Unbelievable. He's matched Sphjinx' full power!" Then, an epic battle began. "Wow, you really did gain strength." "I'm glad you noticed." "But, you will never beat me!" The fight continued. They traded blows for several minutes, then Sphjinx finally started over whelming Mira. "No! I need more power! Towa!" "Mira! What are you-" Mira absorbs Towa. "What the hell?!" "He absorbed Towa!" "Yes! This is true power!" "His strength!" Mira walks toward Sphjinx. "What do you think?" "I-I don't know what to say..." "Ha..." Mira stops. "Let's see you survive this! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Mira flew into the sky and blasted an attack. "No... I-it's over...Wait, what am I saying... I'm Sphjinx, i have to attack back! Ka....... Me....... Ha...... Me........ Haaaaaaaaaaaa!" Their attacks connected. Thus began an epic beam struggle. Super Saiyan 4 The stress on Sphjinx' body was so great, that something happened to his body. His tail grew back. "Wait a second, do you notice something about Sphjinx?" "Yeah... His tails back!" "Yeah..." Sphjinx happened to notice. "What the hell... My tail grew back!" "Wait... Sphjinx!" "Huh?" "Look at this!" Trunks threw a blast in the air. "Burst open and mix!" "Wha- Ahhhhhhh! What's happening! Argh... Ahh..." Sphjinx transformed into a giant Oozaru while in Super Saiyan. Which only results in one thing... Golden Oozaru! "Roarrrrrrrrr! You... Bastard! Die!" Sphjinx starts blasting Mira into a mountain with a blast from his mouth. But amidst the fight, he noticed that he was so giant that he was possibly killing innocent people. "No..." He wanted to become smaller but keep that strength. "I... Have... To... Try... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" With a flash of light and a flaming aura, he was becoming smaller. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" "Argh, What's happening now... Will I still be dying?" "Argh... Ahh... Sigh, it worked." Sphjinx was now a Super Saiyan 4. "Mira! Now, only you will die!" Sphjinx rushes at Mira. Mira powers up fully. "Sphjinx, you have to end Mira quickly, if he gains too much power he'll explode and blow up the universe!" "What?! Argh! Get off of me!" Sphjinx knocks Mira into a mountain and flies to the Supreme Kai of Time. "What did you say?" "If you don't destroy him soon, he'll blow up the universe." "That's not good." "No, it's not. Go, hurry!" "Okay." Sphjinx resumed his battle with Mira. "Argh, damn it! I'll never beat him in time at this rate!" Sphjinx does a Weekend and knocks Mira through a mountain. He flies to everyone else. "Listen up! Everyone grab Arcticon, he'll teleport everyone to another planet!" "Daddy, what are you going to do?" "Robyn I-" "Your father is doing something he has to do." "Anyways, it's kinda my fault that he's back. When I beat him, his core was left, and Towa was able to rebuild him." "Daddy what are you saying?" "Arcticon, do it." Arcticon hit Robyn in the back of the neck and knocked her unconscious. "Now, teleport." Arcticon teleported to a planet in otherworld known as Higaro that is another time patrol center. "Where did everyone go?" "Another planet." "Why?" "Because i'm blowing up this one! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sphjinx charges an attack he made. "Xion Beam! Haaaaaaaaaaaa!" The blast hit the ground, blasted Mira into the sky then Mira was caught in the middle of an explosion. A hole was made directly in the core of the planet. It went in one side, came out the other. After the blast ended, Mira stood up. Sphjinx teleports behind Mira and he grabs him to keep him from escaping the planets explosion. "You really think i'll let you escape." "You'll die too!" "So, you think I care about myself? I've died before, I don't fear death. All I care about are my loved ones! Ahhhhhh!" As he said that the planet blew up, killing them both.